The present invention relates to a down-the-hole drill (“DHD”) hammer. In particular, the present invention relates to a percussive DHD hammer having a pressure sensitive valve for controlling a drive chamber of the DHD hammer.
Conventional pressure sensitive valves are designed to provide for the efficient use of working fluids to actuate the DHD hammer. However, such conventional pressure sensitive valves are typically complicated by the need for a complex porting system within a distributor of the DHD hammer. Thus, there is still a need for a pressure sensitive valve that can efficiently use working fluids without the need for a compatible complex distributor. The present invention satisfies such deficiencies in conventional pressure sensitive valves.